Crush
by fentonfan
Summary: She never realized falling in love with her best friend would be the greatest thing that had ever happened to her. DannyXSam song fic


Hi everyone! This is my first story, so please no flaming! R&R!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. Crush belongs to David Archuleta. I don't own either one.

Summary: She never realized falling in love with her best friend would be the greatest thing that had ever happened to her.

Crush

She sighed, a small smile sliding onto her face as she hung up the phone. Sam Manson paused for a few minutes, sitting on her bed. She finally reached over and picked up a picture on her nightstand. A fourteen-year old boy stared back at her, baby blue eyes meeting her lavender ones. Jet black hair hung over one eye and he smiled sheepishly. Sam tilted her head to the side, wishing Danny Fenton was there with her.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

'_Cause the possibility _

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, is just too much, just too much_

She didn't know when these feelings had started. All she knew was that she had fallen in love with her best friend. And it _sucked._ Besides, it wasn't fair to him. He already had a girlfriend. _Valerie. _Sam frowned at the thought. After all, Danny was half-ghost, and Valerie was a ghost hunter. You had to admit, they kind of made a weird couple. But it made Danny happy, so she didn't say anything.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me, hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go? _

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away_

_Goin' away_

They stood in the mall the next day, Danny, Tucker, Valerie, and Sam. Danny had his arm around Valerie, who looked like they were getting married; that was how happy she looked. Sam sighed, shoving her hands into her pockets.

Danny looked up, concern written all over his face. "You okay?"

Sam just nodded.

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?_

_Is there more, is there more? _

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

'_Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will_

_Last forever, forever_

She wanted to tell him, she really did. But she knew it was hopeless. There was no way he would feel the same way. Tears slid down her cheeks and she quickly brushed them away. _I hate this._

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away_

_Goin' away_

They meet at school the next day, Danny telling his best friends about his date with Valerie that was yesterday. Sam just pretended to listen. In a way, she didn't care about the date. But Danny was happy. _She_ was sad, but obviously Danny didn't care.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

"Danny?" Sam paused, and Danny turned around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Then Danny did something that surprised her. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. When he pulled back he was smiling. "I was hoping that you would see that Valerie and I were just 'dating' to show you how I felt about you."

Sam returned the smile and reached forward for her new boyfriend's hand. Maybe falling in love with your best friend wasn't so bad after all.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away_

_Goin' away_

_End_


End file.
